Monster's Parole
by Jaycren
Summary: A side story to Sometimes Monsters are right too. This time Prometheus, Medusa, and Cassandra are given their chance.
1. Before The Board

Prometheus sat before Hades, Persephone to the right of her husband, and King Minos to his left. The three looked down upon the fire bringer, causing the titan to shift in the stiff wooden chair. Hades spoke, bringing the proceedings to order.

"Prometheus, you are before we three for a specific purpose. Now that Zeus has fallen, it falls to me bring forth order. My first point of business is to reexamine all of judgments brought down by the other gods. Your case has been brought before this board as being one of unique qualities. On one side, you sought to ease the burden of those less then yourself and where a champion of humanity. You paid a heavy price for such kindnesses. Yet, on the other hand, you have routinely disobeyed the gods and sided with or against us as it suited you. You tricked them all on more then one occasion. Do you have anything to add to what I have said?"

Prometheus sighed. "I have always done what I thought was correct. I created humanity and felt a responsibility to guide them. When the gods took fire from them, I took it back. I taught Humanity all that it wanted to know, without reservation. Despite Pandora's unfortunate actions I never blamed her, nor my brother. I still wish them well. But, I have always felt compelled to follow my own heart, my own flame, and I must always do so. I thank you Hades, of all the gods I have never had any cause to have issue with you. You and Persephone rule the underworld wisely and fairly, if a little harshly at times. I respect the both of you. This being said, I will never be anything other then what I am, nor have a want to be. If this disturbs you, then lock me away again, I will not beg, not even of the three of you. Three who I hold in highest regard."

Settling back into his chair the proud Titan held his head high and waited judgement.

The three judges whispered among themselves, soon consensus was reached. This time it was Persephone that rose, the queen of the Underworld uttered her pronouncement.

"You shall be taken to another realm. There you will no longer be a titan or have a titan's power. You will be nothing more then a human, to join those that you favored for so long."

Next Minos brought forth his judgment, "However, as one who has been bound unjustly, no binding except what you shall allow will hold you. You who is one of the eldest, who was always a teacher, shall be written into this realm as a senior staff in the local school for Young Men and Woman."

Finally the Lord of the Underworld, Hades, God Of The Earth, The Final Judge, Spoke.

"Prometheus, You have shown a tendency towards Laughter, Kindness, and Generosity, yet these traits where never rewarded within your lifetime. So I decree that as long as you follow those three core values, then you will be rewarded accordingly, however if you indulge in their alternate, sorrow, cruelty, and greed, for which you have also shown great propensity, then you shall reap those consequences instead."

Upon Hades last words all light vanished from Prometheus's vision as he faded into the blackest void, being sent to his final destination.

#######################################################################################

Persephone strode through the Underworld, her path sure and straight, she walked through the mourning fields towards one shade in particular. The shade was cast in Shadow and weeped for all she had lost, for the creulty of men and for the one love she had found. She wept for her lost children and the treachery of women.

Persephone stood before her, observing this one, one that was doomed because she said no, because she had doubts. Doomed to tell the truth, and never be believed In the end driven to madness and raped, before being murdered by a treacherous woman. This woman had suffered enough, Hades had told her and Minos to choose one other soul each, she had chosen this one. This one deserved a life, this one deserved mercy. Persephone kneeled, placing a hand gently on the shade, looking up the woman beheld the face of the Queen of the Underworld, in that instant all tears ended. Persephone smiled, rising, the Queen of the Underworld pulled the soul up with her, as they both stood, Persephone spoke.

"Cassandra you have suffered for the crime of saying no. No that the gods of the old have fallen, my husband, Hades has been able to review your case and reverse the judgement of Apollo. You have shown the values of Honesty, Loyalty, and Forgiveness it is high time you were rewarded for this. You will be given a new life, you will have the life long denied to you. The punishment of Apollo unjustly deprived you of your youth, it will be restored. You where raped by Ajax, with no punsishment to him. The man that would have been yours, taken by a jealous, unfaithful whore. So a man that will protect you from all harm shall greet you when you arrive. You where denied a family, his family will become yours. You where punished for telling the truth, therefore telling the truth will now reward you. A prophetess you will still be, but no longer will you only see doom, the good will no longer be concealed from you. I wish you well on your journey, Tell Granny Smith, I send my greetings and regret I can not come myself."

Embracing Persephone, Cassandra cried into the Goddesses chest, sobbing in relief. Persephone held her until Cassandra had exhausted her tears. Releasing the goddess Cassandra looked up to the taller woman.

"Thank you, Lady Persephone, I shall do as you said," Stepping back she saw the stains her tears had left on the Goddesses dress, a look of horror crossing her face, she began to shake. Cringing she began to stutter out apology.

"I am so sorry lady...I didn't mean..." She found herself in Persephone's arms again, the goddess holding like a child and shushing her fears."

"Enough dear girl, it is all the gods and goddesses in existence that should apologize to you, one dress is a small price for easing your sorrow. I am married to the God that all the wealth in all of creation belongs too. My wealth is limitless. Now cease your tears so I may send you where you need to be." Cassandra nodded and was released from the goddess's embrace.

Extending her hand, Persephone called forth the mists of Oceanus, converging on Cassandra, they covered her and when they dispersed she was gone. Gone to live telife she deserved, no longer bound by the jealousy that had been directed at her for so long.


	2. Total Acquittal

Minos stalked through some unnamed portion of the underworld. The Senior judge walked with purpose, he walked towards the one most deserved of mercy, the one that most deserved a second chance.

"Damn Poseidon. Nothing more then a rapist and a thug. Those he wronged are manifold." Minos snarled to himself

A hissing sound from a cave to his left alerted him that the one he'd been searching for had found him. Halting his movements, he kept his eyes forward, even in death this ones curse was dangerous. He was unsure if her gaze would effect him or not, best not to take chances. He waited for her to make the first move. It all hinged on this. If she attacked, he would have to go back to Lord Hades empty handed but if she sought to talk first, then she was ready.

"Minos? What does the Chief Justice of the Underworld want here. It isn't safe. There are things here that will attack even you." The voice was silken, but sardonic.

"Oh? Things that would attack me? Would You happen to be one of those things, Medusa?"

Hissing was heard, this time from the cave to the opposite side, it took him a moment to realize she was laughing.

"As enigmatic as ever Minos, always starting a conversation with a question, huh?" he felt a weight from behind and a forked tongue tickled his ear. "Yes, things, Dear Minos. I so worry what you would do without me, so much wisdom, with no actual common sense. And No, I'm not one of those Things that wishes you harm." He heard her moving away. "I never held anything against anyone. Not Athena, not Poseidon, not even Perseus. For what, Athena for punishing the victim, Poseidon for raping me, Perseus for trying to protect his mother. Another thing the Gods took from me, the ability to be a mother to my children. Poseidon raped me because of who I was, it was a move against Athena, a reminder that she was not untouchable. Athena turned me to this so that I would be able to protect myself and guard all others in similar situations. She sent Perseus to end what had finally become nothing but suffering."

A slithering sound could be heard moving away, Minos caught himself from turning towards the gorgon. "Medusa, wait!

You're who I came her for. Now that both Athena and Poseidon are dead and gone, I can finally acquit you of all charges, but there's more." The Slithering movement had stopped, the Gorgon was listening. "

You will be sent to a new world, given a chance at a new life." He paused, the silence loud in anticipation. A wicked smile formed on Minos's face, at last he could now do what had long been in his heart.

"I get to reverse all charges, effective immediately. On the charge of defaming a temple of Athena, I find you innocent. You were forced, defaming a temple is an act of free will, and in that moment you had none. Athena made you "Ugly" in order to both punish and protect you, in equal measure. Now the measure is over turned and you will be able to protect yourself, as well as all others. You, who where denied the bonds of motherhood, will act as mother to five, a guardian for five that have had none. You who where beloved of Athena, shall once again by a woman be beloved. A woman as beautiful, powerful and intelligent as the Goddess of wisdom shall find you, and you her. Your, Beauty shall be returned, but, you who where the terrible protector of the forgotten, shall remain your current age. You have shown Loyalty, Kindness and Generosity, if anyone deserves these things it is you. All charges are dropped, All compensations are set. Do you have anything to say, before my motion is carried out?"

"Yes, close your eyes."

Minos squeezed his eyes tight, as a sinuous tail spun him around and Medusa's lips found his, her clawed hands holding his face gently, her wings wrapping him softly. She pulled away and was once again behind him as he opened his eyes.

"I've had the fondest wish that we could've met under better circumstance, Minos. I believe both our lives would've been different. Goodbye, I'll always remember you fondly." Then there was silence as the Chief Judge's commandments where carried out.

Minos stood, he too wished they had met under different circumstances. Shaking his head he walked back to the Palace of his master and to his eternal duties.

#########################################################################################

Opening his eyes, Prometheus sat in front of a woman, with charcoal colored skin and deep blue hair, with a purple streak running down the center. As his head cleared knowledge flowed into him. This was Vice-Principal Luna, his boss. He was the head of the Science and Philosophy Department, a smirk apeared on his face.

"Ah you have finally awoken, then?" The Vice-Principal inquired.

"Awoken?"

Luna smiled, a smirk to match his own, obvious intelligence running through her eyes. Prometheus felt his heart beat quicken, his face flushed as the woman before him bound him to herself. A binding, purely of his own, one he could most assuredly accept and one he would be powerless of in the future.

"Indeed, though one can scarce blame you, after all this morning you where in the underworld proper. Now you are the head of two departments. Good thing too. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle alone have caused the retirement of 4 this month."

Prometheus shook his blush to the side, "I am relieved my arrival benefited you, but how did you know of my situation?"

Vice-Principal Luna snickered at the former titan. "Because both me and my sister are Daughters of Hades, mother informed the two of us you would be arriving. Apparently I, in particular, am to be careful of you. So my only real question before we get started is what time shall you be picking me up tonight?"


	3. Reintegration Into Society

Cassandra awoke to the sun upon her. Stretching her arm out to the heavens, she blocked the sun from her vision. The wind brought her the sweet smell of apples, closing her eyes she rested her arm upon the ground, enjoying the warmth of the ground.

"You Okay, Ms." came a deep quiet voice.

Cassandra smiled. She could feel the weave of fate, it pulled her to this one. Opening her eyes, she beheld him. He wore simple pants, with a red shirt, his blond hair a shock against his reddish skin. He extended his hand, and waited. Cassandra reached her slender arm out and found herself being gently lifted off the ground. Setting her feet upon the ground, she stared into eyes the blue of the Aegean, placing her hand against his chest Cassandra found herself leaning more into him.

"My name is Cassandra."

"My Name is Big Macintosh, most call me Mac." he replied.

"His hand was now against her back as he himself began leaning forward. Cassandra found her troubles fleeing this man's gentle strength, his kind power. He was the exact opposite of Ajax and even Agamemnon. They were hero's, Mac was a farmer. Their strength was the forging of metal, his was of the dirt and trees, she knew which strength she preferred. He smelled of apples and sweat, all things melting away. Of course, it could not last.

"Tarnation Mac, Y'all found our guest eh?" A woman of elder strength called out.

Disengaging from Mac, Cassandra nodded to the older woman. "Greetings, Matron, I apologize for not introducing myself properly. My name is Cassandra, might I have the honor of your name?"

"I know who ya be, young one." Her eyes softened as she drew nearer. "You've lead a tough life, just call me Granny, everyone does."

Cassandra's eyes widened in recognition, "You're Granny Smith?" The older woman nodded, "The Noble Persephone told me to tell you that she regrets that she couldn't come as well."

Granny smiled, "Ah, I do miss Sephie, but I imagine she's pretty busy with who her Husband is, eh? I do miss my older sister but we all have our paths, that was hers and this family is mine. Now come over here girl, so I might have a better look at ye. My eyes aren't what they used to be."

Cassandra left Mac's side and walked over to Granny. Her heart was lightening and raising as the future opened up, falling to her knees, tears falling from her eyes she beheld it. She saw a simple dinner, Mac was to her left, another girl, slightly younger was to her left. Her name was Applejack! The youngest of the family, Applebloom, sat to the other side of Mac, while at the Head of the table sat Granny Smith herself. All where laughing and joyous. All ate until they where filled, thanking God before and after for the bounty that had been provided. The vision fading she realized that tears had drenched her face and fell to water the ground. On her shoulder Big Mac had placed his hand, which Cassandra clasped tightly.

"My apologies, the visions sometimes take me thus.

Another feminine voice cut through her happiness, "Visions?"

Cassandra Jumped to her feet as she turned to see Applejack, shaking her head she realized this was their first meeting. Her heart beat faster, would she be believed? Would they hate her? She tensed, ready to run, but then Persephone's words returned. The truth would be her reward.

"Yes, sometimes I am granted a glimpse into the future. It has been my curse for some time now. The vision I just had was the first one that was in anyway pleasant. Usually I see doom and nothing else." Cassandra smiled. "It was glorious, a simple dinner, with you, friend Applejack and your family, You, Little Sister Applebloom, Mac, and Granny were all their." Her tears fell to the ground again as once more her happiness overflowed. "It was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced."

"Well that would explain why y'all knew me and mah little sister's name, and why ya called me friend."

Cassandra's eyes widened, she looked upon them, her fear growing. "I am so sorry, when the visions take me they gift me with the knowledge to understand them, as well as I can get swept up in the emotions of them, please don't hate me, please don't lock me away again." Her tears fell again this time with the knowledge that they would hate her now. Damn this thing Apollo had given her. It once again had ruined everything. Sobbing she fell to her knees, certain that the future she had seen was forever removed. A small shape with a red bow slammed into her. Cassandra rocked over backwards, her hand instinctively pulling the shape to her center, putting herself between the ground and the little red headed girl that was now on top of her.

"That is Plum the dumbest thing I ever heard." Came the stern voice of Granny smith. "You where sent here for a reason, and twern't to be lock away. It was so you could heal."

"The little red headed girl, a Red Bow in her hair looked down at Cassandra, "No more sad tears, Ah only want to see my new big sis showin those tear of happiness I saw earlier."

"Another feminine shadow drifted over her. "Now I got no idea were you came from, but your home now. And that's all there is to it."

Mac's shadow soon blanketed the three of them, smiling as he looked down upon three of the most important woman in his life and with one word said all Cassandra wanted to hear

"Eeyup"

Granny Smith had the final word, silencing all of Casandra's worries. "Y'all are home Cassie, that's all there is to it, now c'mon we got to git ya all situated." And with those words, Cassandra went home.


	4. This is a Job For Momma

Opening her eyes, Medusa sat in front of a desk. Behind the Desk was a slim young woman of black complexion, with azure blue hair. Her name plate read Ms. Chrysalis.

"Ah, glad to see you've awakened."

"Where am I?"

"In the Canterlot Social Services office, Uncle Minos asked me to give you a specific task. He thought you'd be uniquely suited for it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he says that you used to be the Chief Priestess of Athena, did that included combat training, as well as knowledge?"

"It did. Any man or god other then one of the big three I'd have wiped the floor with. Posiedon, was just to powerful."

"Well, I won't be asking you to face anyone so severe. It's come to my attention that, due to several factors, three children have fallen through the cracks. I've located them in a halfway house run by one White Trash. I have no idea how Mr. Trash got placed in charge, but I can't remove him without the police being involved. Which due to the nature of the three girls would only exacerbate their problems." Chrysalis smiled, showing sharp teeth, and a look of glee was in her eye as she spoke the next words.

"This also means that if Mr. Trash was removed in a more direct manner, he himself has no recourse under the law, as then I could nail and have his head stuffed over my mantle. Your background make you immensely suitable for performing such a removal."

"Any limitations on how much effort I should expend?" Medusa smiled back.

"I personally would prefer his removal to be executed with extreme effort and force. However I leave the judgment in your capable hands, afterwards I can recommend a lovely cleaning service."

"Medusa chuckled. "Your his niece alright. It'll be done. I just need directions and transportation."

Chrysalis picked up her phone, "Would you like to be dropped directly in front or an adjacent location."

"Adjacent Location, I want to see what I'm dealing with."

"Fair enough, a pleasure talking to you, and congratulations on being accepted into our agency."

###########################################################################

Medusa met a Red haired young man outside of the office building. As he pulled up he opened the door for her, then got in the driver side. As they drove away he stayed silent, frustration and anger radiating off him.

"What's your name?" Medusa asked.

"It's Flam." came the terse reply.

"You got a problem with me Flam?"

He sighed, then slumped, pulling over to the side of the rode he asked. "Do you really think you can get that piece of garbage away from those girls?"

"You care about them, huh?"

"My brother and I are freelance Entrepreneurs, the girls are kindred spirits. We try to get them out of that house as often as possible on the auspices of giving them work, but that monumental shit keeps them on a tight leash. Neither me nor Flim are fighters. We sidestep our enemies. I've never regretted that tactic till now. Those girls need help. Chrysalis won't do anything to jeopardize her position. Removing White Trash would dig up a lot of dirty laundry. Doing things this way, she can just move your name over his on the paper work and no one gets exposed."

He sat back, gripping the steering wheel tight. Medusa smiled, this was a good man, a little shady but a good one.

"I take it the black bitch didn't even tell you their names." he snarled.

"No she didn't"

"Adagio, Aria, And Sonata."

"I'll tell you what." Medusa said. "Take me to your brother, you two live close I take it?"

"Right next door."

"Medusa's eyes glittered "Good, I always did prefer a good old sidestep over a frontal assault anyways."

###########################################################################

Flim and Flam knocked on White Trash's door, both dressed in the uniform of their Thrift Emporium. A gruff shout and some curses followed by a resounding slap told them that the correct occupant was on his way.

The door opened and a muscular white male, dressed in a wife beater and sweatpants loomed over the brothers. Stepping out into the porch he spit his chaw into a coffee tin by the door. Glaring at them he growled.

"What do you two fairies want?"

"We're just wondering if we might borrow the girls for a bit?" Flim asked.

"Yes, we got a major shipment into the store and we could use all three of your talented girls to help sift through it." Flam echoed.

"Indeed, sir they have such a talent for it and many hands make for less work ehh?" Flim returned.

"Nah, I don't think the girls are going to be able to help. They have to finish their chores." White Trash snarled.

"Well, maybe we can work something out? Cut you in on some of the profits?" Flim continued.

"I already told you no, this is not some negotiation! Those girls belong to me. I get to decide what they do, and it's about time they start their training for a different profession, the oldest one." He looked at the two brothers. "I think they'll be quite talented, once they get started."

Both Men glowered at White Trash, they'd known he was scum, but this. "Now see here..." they began but White Trash cut them off.

"SHUT UP! You both think you're so better then me. The two of you fruits are just criminals, just because you have lines and rules you won't cross don't make you two any less crooks. Besides we both know you won't do nothing, to much cock in your mouths and none between your legs."

"Flim's eyes suddenly sparkled, a smile formed on his lips. "Well, part of that is true."

"Indeed, dear Brother, we are indubitably crooks, but those lines and rules are what define and restrict us." Flam said, the same glitter in his eyes.

"Flim picked up the thread, "Which makes us a hell of lot better then a slime like you."

"Also, me and my brother both prefer women. Rich and old are our favorite, right Flim."

"Indeed Flam, though I wouldn't think he'd understand what to do for a woman, after all we both saw those little envelopes delivered, that contain those little blue pills. Too much attention to the biceps and not enough attention to either of the muscles that matter."

"Flam paused in thought, "Although, you're right in that we can't do anything, neither me nor my brother have ever been physical, what say you Flim."

"Why no, I am afraid physical pursuits interfer with our poor constitutions. SHE, on the other hand, looks well equipped to handle a piece of trash like you."

A slight tapping on his shoulder made White Trash turn. He froze, terror running through his frame as the thing that was behind him growled in fury.

"Come in, White Trash, I and the Girls have much we'd like to talk to you about."

A slender arm yanked the larger man inside. Medusa turned to the two brothers and snarled.

"Wait here." The Door slammed shut.

"You know Flim?"

"Yes Flam?"

"I think that Medusa is going to make a lovely neighbor don't you agree?"

"Inside, a Male voice started screaming, as the sounds of machinery began.

"Oh, I absolutely agree, she even has the greatest taste in music."

"Oh, I think I know this one, Hell hath no Punishment worse, then a Mother Angered."

"A classic if their ever was one brother mine."

A sickening sqeulch from inside, and both screaming and machinery silenced. Medusa opened the door and asked.

"Flim said that the two of you are Freelance Entrepreneurs of sorts. They Girls need clothing and other things to clean up this house. I was wondering, if the girls worked for you, could we negotiate a discount."

"Oh indeed, we'll be most happy to have the little scamps helping us again. What discount do you think is fair, Flam."

The mustached man twitched a bit than answered, "I think after all my figuring, 90% off all merchandise and 60% of all services, if the three work at our store and other projects full time. They will also have a wage of 10.00/hr non negotiable. Health benefits are whatever the government provides. Is that agreeable Medusa?"

Medusa smiled. "You are both good men under all that muck, but don't worry I won't go spreading that around."

The sizzling smell of spiced meat wafted out, though the brothers couldn't quite place it.

Medusa chuckled darkly, "It seems her sisters were right. Sonata _can_ make tacos out of anything." Turning to Flim and Flam she offered. "You want to come in for some mystery meat tacos. I'm sure we've got enough."

Both brothers held up their hands. Flim was the one that answered. "Medusa, there's a limit to how much we can't see. We are going to retreat to our domicile. Make sure the Girls are at the shop bright and early Saturday morning." Both men turned and left, as Medusa smiling, shut the door to her new home.


	5. Prometheus Meets His Class

Prometheus hovered over the burner, two of his female students observing. The dark liquid bubbled as he added the final ingredients, removing the now amber colored fluid he decanted it into a large Styrofoam container. Placing special gloves over his hands, he smiled at the two young ladies he had found doing "Science!" in the auxiliary lab before classes. Mostly seeming to involve the scientific study of each other's eyes, and the study of the stimulus required for the right shade of blush. So adorable

"Ms. Shimmer, would you please remove the lid to the dry ice, Ms Sparkle please set the Chronometer for 9 seconds exactly?"

"Yes, Professor!" the two girls chorused. Such lovely girls, he had a hard time understanding any teacher quitting with students like these. After all, he saw only two devices in this room that were even potential Doomsday devices. Where was the fun in that. He would have to properly inspire these two. No less then five was required for a proper lab! Why ten was the mandatory if one wanted to be properly feared. Ms. Sparkle nodded as Prometheus submerged the Styrofoam container.

The beeping of the watch was accented by Ms. Sparkle's shout of "Time! Professor!"/p

Prometheus withdrew the flask, motioning to his other student. "If you would please Ms. Shimmer, place the cups upon the table and then we shall see what we have, _**Muahahahahaha**_!

Pouring the now light brown liquid, he sat with his students and took the first sip, perfection. "That girls is how you do a proper Iced Coffee, with Caramel, Honey and Three Shots of Double Brewed Cuban Espresso. Mad Scientist style! _**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

His laughter fading, he watched as the young ones giggled, sharing a glance, the two sipped the drink slowly, then sighed contented.

A deep voice echoed out, "I hope You Have Enough For Me, _Professor_."

"He chuckled, "Of Course, Madam Vice Principal."

Rising, he grabbed one of the coffee cups from the stack, and pouring Luna a cup, he presented it to her, kneeling, his free arm swept to the side as he bowed forward, the hand with the coffee cup extended towards the Vice Principal.

Here is your cup of Liquid Ambrosia, chilled for your pleasure, _Madam Vice Principal_." Growling the last words, he felt Luna take the cup, then as she walked by, she shoved him and down he went.

Luna sat down at the table and returned. "Aren't you going to join us, your coffee is getting warm? Come now, I didn't push you that hard."

Rising, he took another bow, "As Thou wish Madam Vice Principal, I shall join thee post haste." Striding to the table he sat next to the Charcoal object of his affection, sipping the wonderment that he and the girls had created.

###########################################################################

Waving Ms. Shimmer and Ms Sparkle off to their first period and bidding good bye to _Vice_ Principal Luna, Prometheus strolled into his first period class. Intro to Science. Glancing around all he saw was slumped teenagers and one rainbow haired girl that was gently snoring on her desk. Smiling, a mischievous glint in his eye, placing his briefcase on his desk he withdrew two things. The Air horn he triggered immediately, causing all his students jump in place. The Rainbow Haired girl still snoring, huh, well he did admire dedication. Turning to the Whiteboard he began to write his name with the marker from his bag then stopped. Glancing at the marker he shook his head.

"Yeah, no." Casting the marker aside he stood in front of his desk and sat. "Hello Students, I am Professor Prometheus, please just refer to me as Professor. Now I'm kind of starting in the middle of things so I want to ask you what was the last thing you remember your last science teacher taught."

"How to drink Maalox directly from the bottle." A pink haired girl exclaimed, "She had these big powerful lips and she would give us demonstrations on proper chugging techniques."

"Hahahaha! I admit, I don't have those kind of lips, mine are all thin. So, my chugging ability is not that great. However, Ms. Pie is it? I was referring to Science! You know the study and observation of the world around us and all of its natural Principles? How often did you guys do any experiments or class participation?" Prometheus asked.

Surprisingly it was Sleeping Rainbow that answered, "In the order of your questions. Yes, she is Pinkie Pie. Other then the Malox thing, not a lot, Never and Not at all."

Prometheus got a rather stern look, "Does she still work for this school system?"

A rather soft spoken girl answered this time. "No, she did three labs in a row with Sunset and Twilight, then ran for the doors. We never saw her again. I'm Sorry. Did you know her?"

"Hahahaha! Serves her right! Alright, I can see none of you are in any shape to learn like this. So first everyone stand up."

The students glanced at each other, while even Ms. Dash seemed curious.

"Alright, no interest in being in this classroom right now and there's a lovely area just outside the cafeteria that'd serve perfectly for demonstrating the practical applications of Newtons laws of force. So we're all going outside. Now. The scientist of old spent their time in labs and out in the world. They loved to understand the interplay and narratives of that which went on around them. Most of the time they got things wrong, but the scientific method meant that we all had something to check ourselves against. So in the interests of those early pioneers, form up together and we are not wasting a nice day inside." His students gathered by the door and Prometheus led them out of the four walls that locked away their mind, and hopefully led them into a bigger world, that would encourage their minds to be free.


	6. Cassandra Settles In

Cassandra followed the Apple family through their orchard. Closing her eyes, she let her oracular sight guide her as she enjoyed the smell of the freshly blooming apple blossoms. The scent washing her past away.

"How do y'all do that?" a little voice broke through Cassandra's daydream.

"Bloom! Watch your manners, don't be pestering Cassie." Applejack corrected.

Cassandra smiled to the older sister, "It is alright, friend Applejack. I don't mind answering. It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy my talent, part of that enjoyment was always educating others."

Applejack nodded her acknowledgement to the seer. "Alright, just take it easy, Cassie. From what I heard you've been through alot. You're here to recover, not be pestered about your talent." Applejack snorted, "Still, I have to admit to a certain curiosity about how you're able to walk without watching your feet, myself."

Cassie laughed, "I'll keep all that in mind, Friend Applejack. My talent at its core is to see the truth of things, telling the future was always a side result. Honestly, I've never considered it an important one. Instead, I've always prefered the ability to listen to what the world is saying. The story behind all things. This Orchard is well cared for, it has been tended with love and responds accordingly. Thus, it's easy for me close my eyes and be guided along by that love, by that connection, that warmth. Although I admit, I'm unfamiliar with the particular fruit you grow. My visions and senses let me listen for the truth, but experiencing it's another thing."

"Wait, go back a moment. You say you've never had an apple?" Asked Applejack.

"They're not native to where I come from." Pausing in her walk she noted the silence of the Apple siblings, their odd looks. Wilting a little, she asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

A low chuckle echoed from the Apple matriarch, "Oh, don't you be worrying about them Cassie, we'll educate you about Apple's, both the fruit and the family soon enough."

Turning, Cassie glanced past Granny to see the most wonderful house. Two stories tall, it nestled comfortably at the end of the path through the orchard. Smiling, she again breathed in the smell of the land, letting the feel of this place wash over her. Sensing a quiet presence behind her, she turned to see Mac next to her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he let her lean into him. Extending her senses again she heard his steady heart beat, felt his strong connection to the land. Staring up into his eyes, she was again taken by his gentleness, his quiet manner. Heat rose to her face, as she realized how close she was to the bigger man. Pulling back, she looked to the other Apple's only to see wry amusement, and a squeeing Applebloom.

"If you and Mac are done making eyes at each other, let's get to the house. I want to rest these bones, besides dinner should've cooled by now, best eat it before it gets cold." Granny good naturedly groused.

Cassie pulled away from Mac, kindly approaching Granny, "Please Matron, you're doing so much for me, if you're weary, let me have the honor of assisting you."

To the surprise of all, the eldest Apple took a hold of the young Seers hand. "Don't mind if I do. Besides it'll give me a chance to talk to you myself. Sephie told me some basic facts," seeing the look on Cassandra's face Granny added, "and that is the last you'll hear about it from me. I ain't going to make you talk, no one here is. We're your family now. Hell, the glances you and Mac been given each other, you'll probably be made officially part of the Apple Clan soon enough."

"I'm sorry if I was being disrespectful Matron, I..." Cassie paused, completely flustered.

Another chuckle was heard from Granny, "Relax girlie, you haven't done anything I wouldn't do at the sight of a man like my Mac, especially one that looks back. Besides it's the privilege of the very old to embarrass the young. Keeps them on their toes." Laughing at Cassie's flush, she then got a stern look, "And I thought I told you to stop that Matron nonsense! It's Granny."

Placing a finger on Cassie lips to silence the young girls protest, Granny proclaimed, "And that's final!"

Cassie smiled, glancing back at the other Apples, she smiled. "Yes, Granny."

"Oh, and one more thing. Applebloom's going to ask you, so I figure I'd make things clear. Don't go teaching her to look into the future. Damn, girl gets into enough trouble as it is."

Cassie nodded, "Understood Granny, honestly your youngest's talent lie in other areas. Applejack, on the other hand, although not Seer material, would make an excellent Truthsayer, maybe even an Oathbinder."

"A who to the what now?" Came Applejacks reply.

Cassie smiled. "A Truthsayer is a type of Oracle that pierces deception and reveals falsehood. An Oathbinder is the next step up, she's a Truthsayer that holds others to their Oaths, using mystical means."

Granny cocked an eyebrow at her oldest daughter. "Weren't you the one that told Applebloom about pestering Cassie about her talent. I'll leave whether she teaches such things to you between you and her. But only after she has a week to get comfortable, or do you want to push that point."

"No, Granny, Whatever you say Granny."

"Darn right!"

Releasing Cassie and pretending not to notice the apologetic look the Seer gave Applejack, Granny opened the door, turning she said. "Cassandra of Carthage, long have you suffered at the hands of others. Long have you been denied the family and happiness you so desired. Those days are over. I welcome you to this house, to be unto me as my own children. Welcome Home Cassie, may your roots long reach into this land."

Looking over the shocked faces, Granny cackled, "Heh, Still Got it!"


	7. Prometheus and Luna's First Date

Prometheus awoke to a banging on his door, and a banging in his head. Glancing around at the apartment he found himself in, he tried to remember last night. There was something he was forgetting.

"Prometheus wake up! I now you're in there. Daddy signed the lease for you!" Roared principal Celestia.

The titan of foresight smiled, that's right! This apartment was his! Deciding to ignore his obviously angry boss, he rolled over on his couch. This was a nice couch, soft and fluffy, but not to much, it was just right. And look it even had a convenient pillow to place over his throbbing, pounding, painful head so that he did not have to hear Celestia's shrill caterwauling.

"Still there seems to be something I'm forgetting, about last night. Huh, well just have to think about it after a nap."

Burying himself deeper into his perfect couch, the banging on his door soon was muffled and he was able to retreat into restful unconsciousness once again.

BANG! The resulting kick from his ivory skinned boss broke the lock and sent the fire thief unto the floor.

Sputtering, he immediately arose to confront his female assailant.

"Alright, I don't care whose daughter you are, if you don't check yourself I will teach you in excruciating detail what I did to that eagle after Herc set me free. You may be my boss during the week but it's Saturday and if you don't mind I'm trying to figure out what I did Friday night." He snarked.

Celestia snarled, "My Sister never came home last night. It's 12 o'clock on the afternoon. All responsible people are up."

Prometheus started at Celestia for a moment before recollections started coming back to him. He had met Luna at that one bar for shots, what was it called again? Oh yeah, The Punch Bowl, that's the ticket. As his mind retrieved each bit of information the only thing he could say for certain was that the last he remembered was that Luna and he had come back here. Obviously he had passed out before anything could could have happened. After all, why would he put his clothes back on if he had already bedded the gorgeously perfect Vice Principal. The thought of those defiant eyes, that sharp tounge, that absolutely brilliant mind, the fact that she could break stone barehanded. What he would have given to get a peice of that...

"Hey, earth to Prometheus!" Celestia interrupted, "As much fun as it is for me to watch you fantasize about my sister I want to now where she is NOW!"

As her shout echoed out, a quiet voice was heard behind Prometheus. "Auntie Celestia, why are you yelling at daddy?"

Prometheus' eyes shrank to pinpricks as he whirled around.

"Oh Chronos, please tell me her and I didn't..." Prometheus prayed under his breath

Sure enough in his hallway stood a small girl, no more than 12. She was wearing Luna's shirt for a nightgown, which fell almost to her ankles. Her hair was a shorter cropped replica of Luna's and the child clearly his blue eyes but they sat in a face that favored Luna, although she did have his sharper nose. However what truly exposed this beautifully adorable little girl for a creation of his and Luna's was the two cat ears that perched on the little ones head in lieu of human ears that twitched in heartbreaking agitation. Looking lower Prometheus saw that his daughter, for the girl could be no one else, was nervously wringing a cat's tale in her long fingered hands. It was obvious where the tail attached.

"We did." He said out loud.

Staggering to the side as Celestia pushed him to the side as the older of the Solaris sisters rushed to her newfound niece's side. Scooping the little one up, Celestia crooned comfortingly to her.

"It's okay honey, I'm just worried because your mommy didn't come home last night and she didn't call me."

The little girl in her arms immediately began to tear up. "Does that mean your mad at me too? Mommy snuggled up next to me so that I could get to sleep because everything was so scary last night."

Celestia hugged the small cat girl tighter in her arms. "Of course not sweetie, your mommy was supposed to be the responsible one and let me know. You had nothing to do with it, okay?"

Responding to her Aunts reassurance the little cat eared girl hugged her even tighter as she mumbled, "Okay." into Celestia's shoulder.

A loud yawn, followed by rather heavy steps preceded the appearance of a thoroughly disheveled figure. Wearing a bra and what pants she had on the night before, the spectre that was Before Coffee Luna staggered out of Prometheus' bedroom. Walking past her sister, she paused long enough to kiss her daughter then entered the kitchen. They all watched as Luna busied herself in making three cups of coffee and pouring four bowls of cereal. Somehow balencing her coffee two of the bowls of cereal in one arm she exited the kitchen, took her daughter from her stunned sister then got it all to the table without dropping anything. Luna the sat down and began drinking her coffee. As the first few sips passed her lips she seemed to come to more awareness.

"Why do I have a Daughter?" She asked aloud.

"I think I can explain that." Prometheus said.

Celestia glared at the former titan but Prometheus held up his hand, "I will answer all your questions, after I have gotten a few sips of coffee and a few mouthfuls of cereal."

Celestia nodded in concession and after everyone was seated, Prometheus took a sip, closed his eyes a moment, and began his explanation.

"Alright, I am the progenitor of a variant of humanity, one that while I was chained to the rock fell to horridness and was then wiped from existence by Zeus. It is one of many reasons that after the other Titans were rightfully sealed away in Tartarus I sought vengeance against the Gods. They neglected my children, then killed them when the poor little ones lost their way. I imagine I created this little one in a similar way to them. Namely I made some primal clay and mixed pieces of Luna's and my souls together to imprint upon it. Luna had to have given her half of this ones souls willingly and with full consent. Otherwise this child of mine and Luna's would not be sitting here. I just wish I knew what my own child's name was."

"Her name is Nyxie." Luna stated, the tone of her voice brokering no argument. So, the matter settled, the happy little family ate breakfast in relative happiness as they prepared themselves for the trials of the day.


End file.
